an Arrow Family Dinner
by Kayla Blue
Summary: some of the worlds greatest heroine archers meet up and exchange stories at a local Star City diner...will anything happen or is this just your normal restaurant booth full of super heroes... i guess you'll find out...(i suck at sumarys)


My phone starts to ring while I'm sparring with the 'havens famous hero. Crap. Not now I think.

"Ugh," I groan as I fall to the floor, "Dick Grayson, I swear, you're asking for a death-wish"

I stand up and the masked acrobat gives me that I'm-about-to-punch-your-lights-out grin, but knowing Dick for all these years I knew he wouldn't.

"And Nightwing wins again!" he yells as if this were a heavy weight boxing championship. Where's Wildcat when you need him I think

I stand up and we both start laughing at the thought of him in a boxing arena. My phone goes off yet again.

"Ooh Arty! Someone's popular today," Dick says and he grins over at me and we both run for my phone. He gets to it first and looks at the thing, turning it at all angles, "nice phone" he teases just because he has the new Samsung Galaxy and I just have an Iphone4s.

"Hand it over" I say raising one eyebrow, one palm out-stretched.

"Your phone Madame" he says handing the phone to me while bowing as I'm a queen. I laugh and he looks up and grins. Then the zata tube goes off.

"Speedy C08"

A girl in a red suit with an arrow logo on her chest much like mine but yellow, along with yellow gauntlets, boots and a hooded cape. She had blonde hair much like mine but shorter and thinner.

"Good day," Grayson says. Good god he's about to go all Shakespeare, "how art thou lady in the red" he bows all gentlemen like.

"Ever so lovely Sir Nightwing," speedy responds in a phony British accent and curtsies, using her cape as if it were the skirt of an over-poofy ball gown. They both start to hysterically laugh, "Good to see you man, but I'm here to talk to Artemis"

I walk over not even bothering to check who called me. Mia's probably here about that. Why else would she zata from the _Titans Tower _in _San Francisco _to _The Cave_ here in _Happy Harbor_?!

"Hey, did you get Ollie's call?" speedy asks.

I look down at my phone and the lock screen read: 2 missed calls from Oliver Queen and Roy Harper. My two "favorite" people…well Ollie, who was my mentor and kept me from following the rest of my family's path, I don't mind, but Roy…well he is…well he's Roy. Nuff said. Huh, so those are the people who caused me to lose to the bird-boy.

"Well they called but I never answered" I reply chuckling.

Mia raises an eyebrow confused, "they?"

"The ginger of the family called," I respond. We call Roy ginger just to annoy him.

"I'm sure he'll be so overjoyed you didn't pick up," she snickers, "Well we're all meeting at the dinner in the Glades."

"Oh my god!" a rush of excitement rolls through me, "the place by the old Queen factory?!"

"Yeah," she responds grinning

"Wait," Dick interjects, "so let me get this right, a billionaire and his family go into the roughest part of Starling City just for dinner?!"

Mia and I both nod as if this makes perfect logical sense and Dick is just being as clueless as M'gann was when she first came to earth.

"Huh," he says. He's about to say something when a transmission comes up on one of the holographic computer screens. On the screen was a girl in a black bat-cowl with _blonde _hair.

"Nightwing?" the girl says.

Dick steps in front of the screen, "yeah, what's up Steph?"

"Um, guess who's in town and decided to drop by?" Steph said in a flat tone, but I could tell she was irritated.

Dick raised an eyebrow, "who?" he sighed

A young muscular man, who looked like a biker, with a red helmet on his head, "I did" the man says.

"Save me!" Steph says, "I got Dami here to. No oracle, bats, or Tim"

"Seriously?! Hold tight, I'll be there soon," Dick waves good bye to us and ran to the zata tubes and left.

Mia and I both look at each other confused. I shrug, "well that's our cue"

"Yeah, best not keep everyone else waiting" she respond and we zata out of the cave.


End file.
